


Mary II (WIP)

by intellectualfangirl



Series: Mary Morstan [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Mary, F/M, POV Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectualfangirl/pseuds/intellectualfangirl





	Mary II (WIP)

She named herself Mary to remind herself who she had been.

 

She named herself Mary to give herself a fresh start. Granted, she wasn't quite sure if she was the virgin or just 'quite contrary,' but she had time to figure it out. 

 

Despite the heavy concentration of security cameras, London was the obvious choice.

She dyed her hair, changed her gait along with her accent, and hoped she hadn't ended up on any international watch lists since she'd last checked. An old friend cashed in some sort of favour (later revealed to be the result of a very interesting new boyfriend), and made sure. The same friends provided her with an identity; Mary Morstan, nurse, only child, orphan, (boring) was born. She got a shitty flat and a job with co-workers who didn't want any more interaction than an occasional drinks night and the dreaded yearly holiday party.

 

She kept a gun.

 

Adjusting to civilian life, as it were, proved more of a challenge than expected. At first, it was just another role in the eternal theatre that was her life, but soon the constant rotation of sleep, eat, work, eat, work, work, eat, sleep began to wear on her. She was looking at bagged milk in Tesco when another part of her mind came to the realisation that she'd never really learned how to live normally anyway. Did she miss her past life? She missed the camaraderie for sure, and unfortunately there was little justification for Mary Morstan, nurse, dog person, only leaves the UK for holiday, to spend time with the sort who'd understand her predicament. A friend suggested Doctors Without Boarders, but she didn't feel safe leaving the country without establishing some sort of connections first.

Life continued, as tended to do, and she started living it like a life instead of playing a part. She visited her old friends every so often, having gained one of them as a cousin in attempts to justify how much of her past was classified to the casual observer, and to make her family tree look legitimate to anyone who had higher clearance levels. The more she thought about it, the more she came to realise how lucky she'd been to know people who could get away with setting up an identity in a rather underhanded manner and not have to worry too much about consequences were they caught. Plus, the less-than-official way her new life had been set up had the fringe benefit of making her credit rating quite a bit better than it had been previously.

She started to make friends, and even go on dates.


End file.
